Kosong
by nekompuss
Summary: Bahagiakah jika kau hidup sendirian saja di bumi ini... Spesial #SA16


Ia kembali memerhatikan lembaran-lembaran yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ditatapnya satu-persatu gambar yang tertuang di atasnya dengan seksama. Dua lembar yang lain ia letakan dahulu, ditelitinya lagi tiap detail gambar tubuh manusia di hadapannya. Garis, bentuk, coretan, hingga bekas penghapusan tak luput dari penglihatannya.

.

Kedua lubang hidungnya menghempaskan napas kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

 **Kosong**

By nekompuss

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui-sensei

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, saya ijin pamit. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Sama-sama, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Wanita paruh baya itupun keluar dari ruangannya. Tersisalah satu klien lagi yang harus ia temui sore ini.

"Selamat sore Horibe-san." Sapa Fuwa Yuzuki begitu klien terakhir memasuki ruang praktiknya. Psikolog muda itu tetap memberikan senyumannya meskipun sang klien hanya menampilkan raut tanpa ekspresi. Setelah mempersilakan duduk, Fuwa bersiap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Ia memeriksa kembali catatan klien di hadapannya. Ini adalah pertemuannya yang kesekian, seharusnya sudah banyak informasi-informasi yang ia dapatkan. Sayang, kebisuan lebih sering mengisi pertemuan keduanya.

.

Fuwa berharap adanya kemajuan.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri kemari. Bagaimana harimu, Horibe-san?"

Diam.

"Sebelum anda ke tempat saya, apa saja yang anda lakukan?"

Kembali ia dibalas keheningan.

"Apa semalam anda dapat tidur dengan nyenyak?" Kali ini pertanyaannya berbalas gelengan sekilas.

"Apakah anda sudah makan?"

Berkali-kali usahanya membangun _rapport_ guna mendekatkan diri kembali mengalami kesulitan. Sang klien hanya bersedia memberikan anggukan maupun gelengan pada tiap pertanyaan yang diajukan. Sepertinya pertemuan kali ini tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan sesi sebelumnya.

"Jadi apa ada sesuatu yang bisa anda kisahkan kepada saya?"

Fuwa menunggu, membiarkan Horibe Itona berbicara dengan sendirinya. Ia masih mempertahankan cara yang sama dengan pertemuan sebelumnya, berharap kali ini ada kemajuan di mana kliennya ini mau membuka suara.

Fuwa Yuzuki masih menunggu. Ia melirik sekilas jam yang dipasang di dinding seberang. 15 menit berlalu, dan kliennya masih mematung.

.

 _Berapa banyak perisai yang ia kenakan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri?_ Psikolog yang baru beberapa bulan membuka praktik ini mengontrol raut wajahnya senormal mungkin. Ia harus pandai menguasai diri menghadapi klien dengan pertahanan diri yang kuat seperti ini.

"Jadi Horibe-san, tadi anda menuju ke sini bersama dengan siapa?"

Satu detik, dua detik, …, enam detik,

"Sendiri." Kliennya menjawab sekilas.

"Tidak ditemani seseorang?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak butuh." Jawabnya datar.

"Mengapa anda berkata bahwa anda tidak butuh teman?" Fuwa kembali menggali lebih dalam, sepertinya pertemuan kali ini ada harapan.

Namun sayang, jawaban yang ditunggu tidak sesuai dengan yang Fuwa harapkan. Kembali ia diperlihatkan dengan gelengan sekilas yang diikuti kebisuan hingga waktu pertemuan berakhir.

"Baiklah Horibe-san, pertemuan hari ini telah berakhir. Terima kasih atas waktunya. Saya harap anda dapat kembali ke sini hari Jumat nanti sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah disepakati tadi. Sampai jumpa ." Fuwa membungkuk sejenak, sedangkan Horibe Itona berlalu begitu saja."

.

Setelah klien terakhir tadi keluar dari ruangannya, Fuwa langsung membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Ia melihat catatan hasil pertemuan dengan klien barusan.

 _Ada usaha untuk berubah, namun pertahanan dirinya begitu kuat._

.

.

Kliennya memang masih terbilang sedikit, namun nama Fuwa Yuzuki sudah mulai terkenal di beberapa tempat. Itulah mengapa namanya sering direkomendasikan oleh orang-orang. Pembawaannya yang ceria dan santai membuat hampir semua klien merasa nyaman dan mudah terbuka dengannya.

Pengecualian untuk kliennya yang terakhir.

Klien yang satu ini merupakan yang tersulit baginya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja merujuknya ke psikolog yang lebih berpengalaman, namun amanah dan rasa tanggung jawabnya menahan itu semua.

Ia tidak boleh menyerah!

.

.

Sesuai dengan perjanjian sebelumnya, hari ini merupakan sesi lanjutan Fuwa dengan klien berambut perak tersebut. Setidaknya ia agak bisa bernapas lega karena kliennya hari ini hanya orang itu saja. Jadi ia bisa mengakhiri pekerjaannya minggu ini dengan lebih cepat karena besok ia ingin beristirahat sejenak dari rutinitasnya.

Rupanya kali ini kliennya sedikit terlambat, namun Fuwa tetap bersyukur, setidaknya dia masih memiliki niat untuk 'sembuh'.

Lagi, Wanita yang rambutnya kini diikat satu membuka percakapan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan singkat yang hanya ditanggapi sekilas.

.

"Tadi anda kesini seorang diri?" Pria itu mengangguk.

"Tidak ditemani seorang pun?" Fuwa mengulangi pertanyaan yang lalu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh ditemani"

"Kemarin anda mengatakan bahwa anda tidak butuh teman, begitu juga minggu ini. Apa ada alasan khusus mengenai itu?"

Kembali keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu. Fuwa kembali mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Apa ada alasan dibalik itu semua, Horibe-san?"

Tatapan orang di hadapannya kosong.

"Ceritakan saja jika anda ingin bercerita, saya bersedia mendengarkannya."

 _Satu menit,_

 _Tiga menit,_

 _Lima menit,_

Wanita itu ingin mencoba bertanya sekali lagi, sebelum mulutnya sempat membuka, tidak disangka ia mendengar suara dari kliennya.

"Untuk apa memiliki orang yang dekat dengan kita kalau akhirnya ia berkhianat?"

Fuwa terdiam, kali ini ia membiarkan kliennya untuk bersuara. Karena inilah yang ia nantikan.

"Lebih baik aku sendiri saja, daripada harus bersama dengan pengkhianat." Mata yang biasa menatap datar kini sedikit memancarkan emosi.

"Lalu apakah dengan seorang diri saja anda sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Pria itu terdiam.

"Apa anda berpikir bahwa dengan seorang diri saja dapat membuat anda bahagia?"

"Dengan sendirian saja, aku tidak perlu merasa kehilangan apapun."

"Mengapa anda memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Pertemuan kali ini seharusnya sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu, tapi Fuwa mengabaikan hal itu. Ia ingin kliennya mampu mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Horibe-san…" Fuwa memanggil.

"Mengapa anda berfikir seperti itu?" lanjutnya.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu terus, apa kau belum pernah merasa kehilangan apapun, Fuwa-san?"

Fuwa bertanya lebih lanjut, namun percuma saja, mulut kliennya kembali terkunci.

.

Dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

.

"Sesi ini cukup sampai di sini!" Intonasinya terdengar naik. Entah sempat disadari atau tidak oleh Horibe Itona, tiba-tiba ia mendapati lengannya sudah ditarik oleh wanita tersebut, namun ia tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Kini mereka sudah berada di taman belakang tempat praktik Fuwa yang menyambung dengan rumahnya sendiri.

"CUKUP ITONA-KUN! PEDULI SETAN DENGAN KODE ETIK, AKU TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI." Pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap lawan bicaranya. Yang di hadapannya kini bukanlah Fuwa Yuzuki sang psikolog yang menanganinya tadi, tapi Fuwa Yuzuki temannya semasa SMP dulu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, kau lebih memilih hidup sendiri tanpa perlu orang lain? Kau lebih memilih itu hanya karena dikhianati oleh seseorang? Memangnya kau hanya punya satu orang yang biasa kau percayai? MEMANGNYA KAU HANYA PUNYA SATU TEMAN? Lalu selama ini kau anggap kami semua apa?"

Tanpa memedulikan tanggapan Itona, ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Dan apa kau bilang tadi, aku tidak pernah merasa kehilangan sama sekali? Apa kau lupa peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu? Bukankah dulu kau pernah berkata jika kau kembali gagal maupun kehilangan lagi kau akan mengandalkan teman-temanmu? Kemana perginya kalimat itu?"

Itona tidak menjawab.

"Setiap pertemuan yang kutemui hanyalah orang yang matanya tidak memancarkan semangat untuk hidup, kemana perginya tatapan datar namun sok yang biasa kau miliki? Kemana kata-kata pedas yang biasa kau lontarkan? Jawab aku, Itona-kun!"

Lagi-lagi Horibe Itona mematung.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi, terserah kau saja. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya aku memiliki harapan besar ketika kau datang di setiap pertemuan. Itu artinya kau masih ada rasa untuk bangkit. Tapi apa? Kau hanya terdiam saja seperti patung. Aku sudah tidak sanggup, biar ku rekomendasikan dengan orang lain." Selesai mengatakan itu, Fuwa berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sementara itu Itona masih terdiam di tempat.

.

.

Rabu pagi satu minggu setelahnya, disaat mentari memancarkan kehangatannya,bola mata Fuwa terbelalak ketika mendapati klien yang biasanya menatap kosong dirinya tiba dengan pancaran mata yang berbeda.

"Saya siap dengan pertemuan kali ini!" Ujarnya mantap.

.

FIN

.

DETIK-DETIK TERAKHIR SEBELUM CLOSING. #Pujakoneksihape

Udah harap-harap cemas karena sinyalnya miris banget, YA GUSTI…. KIRAIN HARI INI MASIH TANGGAL SEMBILAN. #yha #lupasobekkalender.

Dan ini memang rada gaje. Maapkeun.

Sudah, ku tak mau berkata apa-apa lagi,

Terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir.

Salam ndusel,

nekompuss


End file.
